Mikes Drunken Adventure
by Disce
Summary: Alice has a vision of Mike leaving a bar drunk. What kind of trouble will the other Cullens and Bella get him into?
1. The Vision

Alice POV:

_Mike stumbled out of the bar and onto the sidewalk, ignoring the begging to come back inside. A younger man ran outside and grabbed his arm. "Mikey," he whined "come back inside! You've had too much to drink you can't drive like this!"_

"_I'm not gonna drive silly goose!" Mike slurred "I'm walkn'."_

_As he said this he stumbled a few feet to the sidewalk. The man followed him and tried to coax him back into the bar. "C'mon Mikey, come back inside I'll just have a few more drinks and then I'll take you to my place." As he said that he had a strange gleam in his eye. _

"_No! No! S'ok Erik, I'm fine, really, I swear." And with those words Mike walked into a pole. "Oh damn when'd that pole get there?" _

"_Mike Newton your house is 5 miles from here I can't let you walk!" Erik shouted after Mike as he continued down the road in the opposite direction of his house. _

"_Erik, (oomph dumb rock) I'll be fine!" _

"_Whatever you say Mike, Just don't call me to bail you out of jail when Chief Swan catches you and puts you in Jail" Erik stood there and watched as Mike disappeared into the darkness of the night"_

_--End Vision--_

"GUYS" I screeched, "I just had a vision about a drunken Mike Newton!"

**AN: Ok guys tell me if you like it and if you do I'll put the next chapter up! But (dun dun duuun) you have to review! I don't care if I only have one review just tell me that you like it and I'll update!** _Flames welcome!_


	2. The Reveal

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! I swear I didn't die. I've been sick and school has started... its really not a good excuse but whatever! Read on good people, read on. PS- I know everyones OOC but oh well. And pretend Breaking Dawn didn't happen. :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything :)**

* * *

_The night before-_

"_Whatever you say Mike, Just don't call me to bail you out of jail when Chief Swan catches you and puts you in jail for being drunk!" Erik stood there and watched as Mike disappeared into the darkness of the night."_

Present-

"Edward!" Alice called as she pounded on his door (Softly of course to not put a hole in it. An angry Esme is a scary Esme). "Did you see my vision or were you too busy thinking about Bella?" she teased.

"Was this vision actually important or was it just another one showing you what I'm going to wear tomorrow?" Edward asked impatiently while waiting to get back to the calming thoughts about the love of his life.

"Edward," Alice screeched "knowing what you're going to wear is important!" She was furious that her imbecile brother couldn't grasp the importance of a good outfit. "I wouldn't be able to let you out in public if you dressed yourself! It would totally ruin your image!"

"Whatever you say Alice, I'll just have to take your word for it." Edward said.

"OHEMGEE! Alice you had a vision? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Emmett gasped as he walked into Edwards room. "And why did you tell Eddie before me? IT'S BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM MORE ISN'T IT!??! I'm going to go tell Esme you were being mean to me!" And with that last comment Emmett ran out of the room "crying".

"Well that was interesting." Edward stated after a couple seconds.

"Yes, yes it was." Alice agreed.

"So about this vision you wanted me to see?"

"Well since you weren't paying attention your just going to have to wait until everyone gets back from hunting!" Even as she said that Alice started going through the alphabets of all the languages she knew in her head.

"Dang it Alice! Who knows how long it's going to take until they get back! You seem pretty excited about this so I bet its going to be good and thats making me even more anxious!"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Would I make this big of a fuss about it if it weren't good?" Alice questioned. Edward then gave her a look that said "Yes, yes you would." " OK yeah, maybe I would! Don't judge me!" Minutes passed as Alice and Edward stood there in a staring contest. Both of them knew it was pointless because they don't need to blink but that didn't stop them.

"OK Alice" Edward finally said giving in, " This is pointless and Bella's going to be here anytime!" I need to go meet her!" As soon as he said that both of the vampires could here the sound of Bella's clunker truck making its way up the road to their driveway. Immediately Edward's face broke out into a grin and he darted down the stairs to meet his future wife. As he made his way downstairs Alice got another vision.

"Eddie!" Alice called as she walked downstairs, "Everyones going to be home in 30 seconds! Go sit in the family room so I can tell you all about my vision!"

"Finally! I thought they would never get home!" huffed Edward.

He immediately perked up hearing Bella speak, "Whats so important about this vision? I mean you look really anxious to hear it." Edward immediately perked up hearing Bella speak.

"Alice had a vision this morning about Mike Newton but she has been blocking her mind so I couldn't see what it was. But from how she's been acting I'm sure its going to be great!" He explained.

"Oh it's about Mike? This should really be good then!" Just then the rest of the Cullen's walked through the back door.

"Whats this about a vision darlin'?" Jasper asked Alice as he walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell you in a minute so go sit down!" Alice said smiling. As the rest of the family began to sit down Alice walked over to the stereo and grabbed the microphone that was hooked up to it. Although everyone knew she didn't need it; She just liked to put on a good show. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Humans and Vampires alike I now would like to present my vision!"

Emmett groaned and said "Boo! Get off the stage you stupid little pixie!" Jasper then proceeded to growl threateningly and Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Ow Rose! What the heck was that for?"

"That was for acting like a retard now shut up and pay attention!" Alice smirked at Emmett and continued her speech.

"Early this morning, before you were up Bella, I had a very interesting vision. It involved Mike Newton walking out of a bar tomorrow completely drunk."

At this everyone got a very dangerous looking gleam in their eye.

"OK then little pixie, are we going to get to have some fun?" Emmett asked Alice while smirking very scary like.

"Oh yes my big mountain of a brother **(AN: ooh dirty!) **we are going to have_ a lot _of fun.

* * *

**AN: So there it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review pretty please :)**

**Peace Out!**

**-Madi**


End file.
